This is Not My Heart
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Riku POV: Tiap kali aku memandang gadis itu, entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kuat. Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mungkinkah … jantung ini mengenalnya? /FOR EYESHIELD 21 FEBRUARY-MARCH


"_Ah … lagi-lagi gadis itu…_"

.

**Deg!**

.  
><em>Mungkinkah?<em>

* * *

><p>Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata<p>

—This is Not My Heart—

Summary: Riku POV: Tiap kali aku memandang gadis itu, entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kuat. Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mungkinkah … jantung ini mengenalnya? /FOR EYESHIELD 21 FEBRUARY-MARCH

Heart Expression

Rate: T mungkin?

Warning: Gaje, **OOC**, **Riku POV**, abal, typo, no canon, logika yang aneh, minim deksrip, pendek. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

><p><em>Tap!<em>

Lagi-lagi gadis itu muncul. Aku berpura-pura bersikap biasa, seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Aku sudah menghafal sosok gadis itu semenjak dia selalu mengikuti dan mengintipku diam-diam. Ia gadis bertinggi sedang, rambut berpotongan pendek dengan warna biru gelap, senada dengan warna matanya. Ia selalu mengenakan sepatu _roller-blade_-nya tiap waktu. Sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menghindar cepat jika aku tiba-tiba menoleh ke tempat ia bersembunyi.

Kenapa _sih_dia selalu membuntutiku? Kalau mau berkenalan denganku, bilang saja! Aku tidak keberatan berteman dengan siapa pun. Beberapa kali aku lontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada diriku sendiri, dan dijawab oleh kegalauan semata. Aku memang populer di sekolahku. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada gadis penggemarku yang bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

... _dan aku belum berani menegurnya._

Argh Riku! Kenapa kau tidak berani? Kau 'kan laki-laki! Masa kau tidak berani untuk menegur gadis yang tiap hari membuntutimu seminggu yang lalu itu! Kau punya hak untuk menegurnya karena kau merasa terganggu! Pengadilan Jepang akan setuju atas argumenmu itu! Ayo Riku, jangan tunda lagi. Segera dapatkan gadis itu! Hm, lebih tepatnya mencari penjelasan kenapa gadis itu membuntutimu terus.

Kemudian aku menoleh perlahan ke belakang—posisi favorit gadis itu. Perlahan pula aku berjalan ke arah gadis itu bersembunyi dengan sikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Hm, rupanya gadis itu memilih untuk diam di tempat dan pura-pura melihat telepon genggamnya selagi aku perlahan mendekat padanya. Gadis itu punya asumsi bahwa penguntitannya ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ketahuan olehku. Tapi maaf saja gadis bersepatu _roller-blade_... aku akan menangkapmu!

**Deg!**

Lagi-lagi jantung ini berdetak. Detaknya berbeda saat aku kaget, terkejut, atau hal yang membuat jantung berdetak tiba-tiba. Aku tahu hal itu. Makin lama detak jantungnya makin kuat, ketika tanganku berniat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat.

_Hap_!

**Deg!**

"Ah! _Nani desuka_?" Gadis itu berontak, bermaksud kabur.

"_Matte_! Aku hanya ingin bertanya sebentar padamu!"

"_Iie_! Lepaskan! Ada apa!"

"Dengar, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau menjelaskan kenapa kau membuntutiku semenjak kira-kira ... Seminggu yang lalu! Kau pasti ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku, makanya aku akan membantumu untuk sesuatu yang mungkin aku bisa bantu," kataku sambil mencoba membuat corak pembicaraan jadi sedikit lebih berbeda—berusaha menarik kesetujuannya.

"Itu..." Gadis itu berhenti dari aksi berontaknya. Perlahan tenaganya mengendur. "Mm ... bisakah kita membicarakannya di taman saja? Aku akan menjelaskannya. Dan aku tidak akan kabur."

Aku pun mengangguk. "Tapi ... maaf, untuk berjaga-jaga, aku tetap memegang tanganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham. Namamu Kaitani Riku 'kan? Aku Taki Suzuna," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Ah, tahu dari mana dia tahu namaku? Oh ya, wajar saja. _Dia 'kan penguntit_. Aku makin heran saja ketika jantung ini berdetak makin kencang begitu melihat keseluruhan detail wajah gadis itu-Suzuna.

* * *

><p>Kemudian kami tiba di taman kota yang kukenal. Tiap pagi aku latihan dengan berlari-lari kecil di sini, sehingga aku tahu persis detail dan bagian-bagian taman ini. Aku mengajak Suzuna ke salah satu bangku taman yang sepi dilewati pejalan kaki. Disekitarnya ada pohon yang meneduhinya serta di sekelilingnya ditumbuhi semak-semak.<p>

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku perlahan setelah kami berdua duduk. Namun, jantung ini masih berdetak saja.

"Jelaskan segera," ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

Suzuna menghela nafas. Lalu dia memandangku cukup lama. "Kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kobayakawa Sena?"

Sena Kobayakawa? Salah satu pasien dari kecelakaan beruntun parah itu? Pikiranku perlahan mundur ke waktu dua minggu yang lalu...

* * *

><p>"Cepat! Kita membutuhkan darah sekarang!"<p>

"Permisi, ada pasien gawat darurat!"

"Siapa lagi korbannya? Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat ditangani!"

Baru saja aku bangun sudah ada keramaian di luar. Kepalaku masih pusing akibat pengaruh obat bius yang masih ada efeknya di kepalaku. Aku mengambil remote TV dari samping meja obat. Siapa tahu ada penjelasan kenapa tiba-tiba rumah sakit ini begitu sibuk. Hm, benar saja! Ada kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi tidak jauh dari sini! Pantas korban-korbannya langsung dilarikan secepatnya di sini.

"Sena! Bertahanlah, Sena—!"

Aah ... aku masih mengantuk. Tidur saja dulu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Ya, aku mendengar nama itu. Ketika saat penanganan kecelakaan dan saat aku bertemu dengannya."<p>

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Suzuna. "Berbicara dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku ingin keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Diam di kamar seperti itu malah membuatku pegal. Aku rindu kepada kegiatan _American football_ dan teman-teman. Aku rindu berlari bebas menantang angin, membiarkan angin itu menerpa mukaku. Tapi sayangnya, fisikku tak memungkinkan untuk itu. Jantungku mudah lemah, dan makin lemah lagi. Sehingga aku tidak diperbolehkan menjalani kegiatan fisik yang melelahkan. Kalau tidak, akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ini karena aku pernah mengalami suatu insiden—yang mengakibatkan luka di bagian dalam. Tepatnya di jantungku. Sehingga jika ingin sembuh sepenuhnya, aku harus mendapatkan donor jantung dan menjalani operasi.

Masalahnya, donor itu tidak mudah didapat. _Well_, bisa saja kau mendapatkannya dari perdagangan gelap untuk organ tubuh manusia—tapi itu ilegal dan terlalu beresiko! Belum tentu jika sudah mendapat pendonor yang bersedia, organ itu akan cocok ke dalam tubuh kita. Biasanya kecocokan donor hanya bisa terjadi kepada keluarga—dengan orang lain adalah kejadian langka. Kalau donor itu tidak cocok, tubuh akan melakukan reaksi penolakan.

Mataku perlahan melihat sosok seorang pemuda berkursi roda yang ditemani seorang gadis. Ya, sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati suasana rumah sakit. Lalu gadis itu pergi, mungkin untuk suatu urusan.

Sepertinya pemuda itu adalah pasien baru. Perban di kepalanya tampaknya masih baru. Apa dia adalah korban kecelakaan tadi malam? Ah, apa salahnya menyapa dia? Membentuk pertemanan bukanlah hal buruk. Kemudian aku menghampirinya. Pemuda itu menatapku.

"Ehm … ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," kataku. "Kau baru di sini kan?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sepertinya ia seusia denganku. Matanya berwarna coklat karamel dengan rambut berwarna coklat seperti batang kayu. Kemudan aku memperkenalkan diriku, "Namaku Riku Kaitani."

"Namaku Sena Kobayakawa," ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling rumah sakit ini? Aku tahu rumah sakit ini secara detail kok," usulku.

"Ehm, tapi aku harus menunggu di sini…"

"Sebentar saja! Tenang, aku akan mengantarkanmu tepat waktu. Sehingga temanmu tadi tidak menunggu terlalu lama."

Kemudian aku menarik kursi rodanya dari tanah, dan mendorongnya ke atas koridor rumah sakit. Sekilas aku melihat kakinya dan … sepertinya menurutku lukanya sangat parah.

* * *

><p>"Oh … pantas saja Sena tidak ada di tempatnya. Ternyata kamu. Haha…," ujar Suzuna sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.<p>

"Maaf ya kalau aku mencuri Sena waktu itu. Habis, aku sudah lama kesepian di sana," ucapku. "Kami membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari sekolah, keluarga, dan hal lainnya. Dan ternyata Sena juga suka bermain _American football_! Setelah berkeliling rumah sakit, kami bermain lempar-lemparan bola _football_ yang sebenarnya adalah bola kasti. Habis, bola _football_-ku di kamar waktu itu," jelasku.

Suzuna memperhatikan ucapanku dengan antusias. "Setelah itu … aku ingin bertanya, Riku. Kenapa Sena … mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah, dia sudah putus asa dengan vonis dokter bahwa kakinya tidak bisa digunakan lagi?"

Aku terdiam. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Pertanyaan itu … apakah itu tujuan Suzuna selama ini menguntitku?

Aku harus menjelaskan padanya. Karena raut mukanya membuatku merasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>"Riku, apa kau tahu? Bahwa saat aku periksa ke doktermu, ternyata kita cocok."<p>

"Hah? Maksudmu Sena?"

"Jantung … kau membutuhkan jantung untuk bermain _American football_ 'kan? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Menolak segala pemikiran yang tidak logis itu. "Tapi Sena! Kau masih punya banyak hal! Maksudku, kau tidak perlu seperti itu untuk menolongku Sena!"

"Riku, sayangnya tidak ada donor kaki," ucapnya. "Bisa saja diganti dengan kaki buatan. Namun, tidak sama dengan kaki ketika aku berlari bebas seperti dulu. Selain itu," perkataannya terhenti, menggigit bibir. "Ada infeksi yang parah, muncul ketika operasi kemarin. Aku perlahan makin lemah, Riku."

"Sena, kau putus asa ya?" ucapku miris. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Sena."

Sena menggeleng, dan dia berkata, "Aku tidak putus asa Riku! Justru aku ingin kau bisa bermain _American football_ seperti dulu—seperti yang kau ceritakan. Aku ingin … impianmu menjadi kenyataan. Kau masih punya kesempatan Riku."

"Tapi…"

"Berjuanglah untuk kebahagiaanku juga. Aku tidak akan mati. Karena jantungku hidup di tubuhmu. Kita akan meraih impian kita bersama Riku, menuju _Christmas bo_…"

**Bruk!**

"SENA!"

Ia terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, pingsan. Sebelum ia pingsan sepenuhnya, ia sempat membisikkan kata-kata padaku, "Tolong … teri … ma Riku. Ma … af … Suzu…"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Suzu itu maksudnya … kamu ya?" tanyaku, baru sadar ternyata yang disebutnya itu Suzuna.<p>

Suzuna mengangguk. Ia terdiam. "Sena … ternyata kau seperti itu. Kenapa?"

"Kau … menyukainya ya? Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh—! Itu … kami hanya teman. Sungguh!" ia menyangkalnya, namun bisa kulihat kebohongan itu dari mukanya yang memerah. "Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. "Aku setuju atas permintaan Sena. Hasil pemeriksaan Sena sendiri menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada harapan baginya . Operasi donor itu sudah disetujui orang tuanya. Mulailah operasi donor jantung padaku. Lalu … yah, kau pasti tahu bagaimana setelahnya." Aku menggeser tempat dudukku, menjauh darinya. Ya, posisiku adalah perebut kehidupan Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa Riku," ucapnya pelan. "Kalau Sena berkata begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menghentikan niatnya. Termasuk aku—" air matanya meluncur deras ke pipinya. "Sena, aku merindukanmu! Hiks."

Ia menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya berhenti menangis, bersedih atau apa. Yang jelas, pasti akan sangat menyakitnya jika orang yang kita sayangi telah pergi. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku sendiri menganggapnya wajar atau tidak—aku memeluk Suzuna. Tepatnya, aku mengarahkan telinga Suzuna ke dada kiriku.

"Riku, ada ap—"

"Dengarlah! Di dalam sini ada jantung Sena," kataku. "Dengarlah, Sena masih hidup—jantungnya masih hidup."

Cukup lama posisiku bersama Suzuna seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan ketukan detak jantung Sena. Detak jantung yang kuat dan teratur. Angin berhembus menerobos helai-helai rambut kami.

"Riku…," ucap Suzuna sambil tetap dalam pelukanku. "Terima kasih Riku, telah menjawab segala kesalah-pahamanku. Kini aku mengerti. _Arigatou_."

"_Douita_," balasku. Kulihat Suzuna masih mendengarkan detak jantungnya. "Kau … menyukai Sena 'kan?"

"_Hai_," ucapnya cepat. "_Hontou ni daisuki_, Sena-_kun_. Maaf karena aku bersikap salah paham denganmu."

**Deg!**

**Deg deg! Deg deg! Deg deg!**

"Suara jantungnya keras ya Riku. Hei, Riku?"

Aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah … jantung ini mempunyai sikap tersendiri? Jantung Sena, dia berdetak kuat. Apakah perasaan sang pemiliknya terdahulu masih tersimpan di sini? Entahlah. Yang jelas, ini jantung Sena. Ini perasaan Sena. Jantung ini merespon perasaan Suzuna kepadanya. _Sena menyukai Suzuna._

_Deg deg! Deg deg!_

Dan aku tidak punya hak andil untuk hal ini. Maksudku—

.

.

.

_Ini jantung Sena_.

.

.

Jadi logikanya, aku tidak mempunyai jantungku sendiri. Aku mencintai dan berperasaan atas jantung ini. Perasaan itu bukan punyaku. Perasaan ini, itu, dan seterusnya yang akan muncul di dalam hidupku, punya Sena.

.

.

.

_Yes, this is not my heart._

.

.

.

**End (?)**

* * *

><p>Berakhir dengan gaje asli +_+ Ide cerita ini bermula dari pemikiran absurd nan krisis ide tentang benda yang masih punya 'kontrak' dengan pemiliknya dahulu. Dalam ilmu pengetahuan, sebenarnya perasaan de el el itu dari otak loh, bukan dari mana-mana #lalala.<p>

Review _please_ untuk pengorbanan sang author yang mesti ngutang ke warnet ini X) #eah #nyataloh.


End file.
